Inversons les rôles
by Zimra David
Summary: UA. Et si Beckett avait été celle armée d'une plume et Castle d'un révolver ? Leur destin se retrouvera néanmoins mêlé lors d'une enquête sur des mystérieux meurtres de jeunes femmes. Caskett
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoilà donc cette fois-ci avec un UA un peu particulier qui a germé dans mon esprit il y a un moment déjà... Et si les rôles avaient été inversés ? Si Castle avait été le flic, et Beckett l'écrivain ? Ça peut paraître improbable, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire. J'espère que ce petit prologue vous plaira !

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Inversons les rôles**_

**Prologue**

Le syndrome de la page blanche. Seuls les écrivains peuvent le comprendre. Il faut être là, immobile, en face de son bureau, et sentir les idées se bousculer à toute vitesse dans sa tête sans pour autant parvenir à en coucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule sur le papier. Alors on reste là, silencieux, à essayer de calmer ce flux brouillon qui nous traverse l'esprit.

En ce moment précis, Katherine Beckett connaissait tout du syndrome de la page blanche. Elle était pourtant dans de bonnes conditions une légère musique flottait dans son salon, elle s'était installée dans sa chaise de bureau en face de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur un quartier animé de Manhattan. Un verre de vin était posé à côté d'elle et elle pouvait sentir les doux effluves qui en provenaient. Devant elle son bureau en orme était soigneusement rangé et seul son ordinateur s'y trouvait. Sentant venir l'agacement, la jeune femme soupira et agita sa souris, sortant l'appareil de sa veille. Elle se retrouva alors devant sa page de traitement de texte, aussi immaculée qu'une heure plus tôt.

Elle avait déjà connu le syndrome de la page blanche au cours de sa carrière, toutefois les aventures de Nina Stewart lui étaient toujours venues plus ou moins facilement. Elle imaginait aisément sa héroïne parcourir les États-Unis de long en large afin de venir en aide aux victimes négligées, et se retrouver dans des situations abracadabrantes d'où elle se tirait toujours plus ou moins bien. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, Nina Stewart restait terne dans son esprit. Décidément, Beckett avait bien fait de terminer le précédant livre avec une conclusion qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à la saga Nina Stewart. Néanmoins, il allait falloir lui trouver une nouvelle poule aux œufs d'or car elle allait devoir retourner sa veste. Ce n'était pas comme si à son niveau de notoriété ses éditeurs lui cassaient encore les pieds régulièrement, mais il fallait quand même qu'elle continue d'écrire, ne serait-ce que pour elle. Elle s'était trouvée un public grandissant, et ce n'était pas le moment de les décevoir. Comme certains lui avaient déjà dit : c'était rare de tenir un si grand nombre de livres sans lasser les lecteurs et toujours provoquer autant de remous à l'annonce de la sortie d'une de ses œuvres.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce soir que les aventures d'une quelconque brillante avocate allaient être couchées sur le papier. Certainement pas demain non plus, d'ailleurs. Il fallait que Kate se rende à l'évidence : elle était tout bonnement en panne d'inspiration. Et en connaissance de cause, elle savait qu'attendre devant son ordinateur en espérant un miracle n'était pas la bonne solution. Aussi, la jeune femme se leva, porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres puis regarda l'heure. Bon, il n'était pas loin de vingt-trois heures trente, elle pouvait toujours aller se dégourdir les jambes à Central Park, la verdure lui redonnait toujours quelques idées. Peut-être devrait-elle investir dans des plantes vertes…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kate marchait à grandes enjambées en direction du parc, s'emmitouflant dans son écharpe et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. En ce début Novembre, le temps commençait clairement à se rafraîchir… Elle avait intérêt à trouver rapidement une intrigue pour son prochain roman sinon elle risquait de mourir d'une pneumonie d'ici l'hiver vu la fréquence à laquelle elle sortait se promener en fin de soirée. _Si seulement j'avais de l'inspiration…_ pensa amèrement la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans Central Park.

Ce fut presque immédiat : dès que Kate commença à s'enfoncer dans une des allées du jardin, elle senti ses épaules se détendre et ses muscles se décontracter. Tous les scénarios qui se bousculaient dans sa tête disparurent soudain, lui laissant pour seule sensation une pure quiétude.

Au fil des allées, Beckett sentait le poids de ses soucis lui paraître insignifiant, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage à près tout, son dernier livre était sorti moins de trois mois plus tôt, elle avait encore de longs moments devant elle afin de trouver comment tourner les aventures de son futur héros. D'ici Noël elle aurait déjà établi toute l'intrigue et aurait l'ossature du roman pour le Nouvel An, elle en était certaine. C'était toujours comme ça, après tout. Une idée lui venait, aussi inattendue qu'un flocon de neige en plein été, et elle se mettait à écrire, écrire, écrire, et encore écrire, jusqu'à ce que l'histoire soit sortie de sa tête, transcrite sur le papier. C'était comme un besoin, il _fallait_ que son récit se couche sur une feuille, devienne réel, et seulement elle serait satisfaite. Lorsqu'elle avait fini la base, elle prenait une semaine pour elle, n'y touchant plus et oubliant qu'elle était écrivain. Ensuite, seulement, elle s'installait dans un coin de son canapé et commençait la lecture, relevant les incohérences, les faiblesses, les redondances de son texte. C'était comme si elle redécouvrait son histoire d'un œil critique. Après cette phase d'auto-flagellation, elle se permettait de soumettre son manuscrit aux éditeurs. Souvent, ils n'avaient pas grand chose à suggérer, juste quelques détails afin de mieux accrocher le public, mais cela relevait de changements mineurs. Ensuite, Beckett pouvait se satisfaire de voir son livre imprimé, décoré, puis vendu.

Alors que la jeune femme imaginait ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire après la série Stewart, un bruissement lui fit relever la tête. Au bout de l'allée dans laquelle elle venait de s'engager, une joggeuse courrait sur des feuilles séchées. Beckett ralenti afin de regarder l'heure quand un autre bruit lui fit relever la tête. Une silhouette venait de jaillir des fourrées, se jetant sur la jeune femme qui n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner. Beckett aperçu les deux personnes se débattre alors qu'ils passaient sous un réverbère et elle se plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche, espérant se fondre dans le tronc et disparaître dans l'ombre. Elle entendit comme un léger bruit de moteur et, sans réfléchir, elle prit ses jambes à son cou dans la direction opposée tout en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée du parc, hors d'haleine elle porta l'appareil à son oreille

« _911 j'écoute ?_

_-_Je… Je, commença Beckett en essayant de reprendre sa respiration, je viens d'être témoin d'un enlèvement à Central Park… »

« Il faut changer cette machine à café, bougonna Ryan en donnant une petite tape sur la machine en face de lui.

-On retient ça sur ta paye ?

-Tu peux pas comprendre Castle, tu t'arrêtes toujours au Starbuck du coin le matin, et cette chose doit être dans ses bons jours quand tu t'en sers un ici… »

Le lieutenant Castle ricana en voyant son collègue tenter vainement de faire fonctionner la machine à café. Il s'acharna une bonne minute entière puis soupira, résigné, en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur de la salle de détente afin de chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Pendant qu'il ne regardait pas, Castle s'avança vers la machine et lui donna un petit coup savamment placé sur la droite. Lorsque Ryan se retourna, une pomme dans la bouche, il se retrouva en face de Castle qui tenait un gobelet de café fumant à la main. L'homme ouvrit des yeux ronds alors que son ami portait le gobelet à ses lèvres en lui adressant un sourire goguenard.

Le poste de police du district 12 de New-York commençait à se vider à cette heure de la soirée. Des policiers quittaient les locaux, saluant ceux qui y restaient et d'autres en profitaient pour aller grignoter quelque chose avant de se plonger sur l'affaire qu'ils étudiaient. L'équipe-phare du commissariat, cependant, n'avait pas d'affaire à étudier ce soir-là. Ils étaient juste de garde et lorgnaient d'un air envieux leur collègue quitter le poste d'un pas pressé. Ryan, rendu boudeur à cause du café, s'installa à son bureau en croisant les bras, résigné. Esposito, son partenaire, qui avait remarqué sa mauvaise humeur lui jeta une boulette de papier au visage :

« On est pas d'aussi bonne compagnie que Jenny, c'est ça ? railla-t-il.

-Elle, au moins, elle me cuisinerait un bon petit plat avant de me masser les épa-… Aïe ! Arrête de faire ça !

-Désolé mais je sentais que tu commençais à déraper, et bien que Castle et moi on adore t'entendre raconter avec passion ta vie d'homme marié, je préférais t'empêcher de nous en révéler trop… »

Javier adressa un clin d'œil à Castle qui lui sourit avant de se replonger dans sa paperasserie. Il profitait de sa soirée de garde afin d'avancer un peu, ça lui permettrait de passer du temps avec Alexis ce week-end. Il n'avait pas pu beaucoup la voir la semaine passée, l'équipe avait été sur une enquête prenante et ils en avaient fini la veille seulement. Rick avait hâte d'accueillir sa fille au retour de l'Université ce week-end, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'heure. Sur son bureau quelque peu en désordre, une photo d'Alexis et de sa mère trônait sur la gauche, à côté de son téléphone, et son regard fut attiré par le cliché. Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer que l'entrée d'Alexis à l'Université le rendrait à la fois si fier et si nostalgique. Il la revoyait encore, essayant de déchiffrer ses rapports de mission lorsqu'elle n'avait que cinq and et demi, ou quand elle s'était mise aux arts martiaux pour faire comme lui à ses huit ans. Ah, il était clair que son petit lutin avait décidément bien grandit, devant une belle et brillante jeune fille dont il ne pouvait qu'être fier. Parfois, il se demandait à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie si Meredith avait décidé d'élever leur enfant avec lui au lieu de se focaliser sur sa carrière. Est-ce qu'Alexis serait devenu aussi indépendante et mature qu'elle l'était aujourd'hui ? Se serait-elle orientée vers des études de droit, comme sa mère ? Tant de questions auxquelles Castle ne pouvait avoir réponse.

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone le ramena à l'instant présent et il décrocha, sous le regard interrogateur de ses coéquipiers. Après avoir raccroché, il se tourna vers eux :

« Au boulot les enfants, enlèvement à Central Park ! »

* * *

Alors, alors ? Pour les besoins de l'histoire, certains détails ne seront pas vraiment expliqués (par exemple, Castle qui s'appelle Castle alors qu'en vérité il s'agit de son nom de plume). Aussi, certains métiers, autre que ceux de nos 'tits Caskett, auront été modifiés. Est-ce que vous trouverez lesquels...? ;)

Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette idée d'UA, et aussi de ce petit prologue ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça m'aidera à décider si je dois faire une cure à cause de toutes ces idées bizarres ! ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis contente de voir que ce prologue a plu.

Désolée pour le petit temps d'arrivée de ce chapitre, les prochains arriveront plus vite, promis !

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**Inversons les rôles**_

**Chapitre 1**

Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent avant que le véhicule ne s'immobilise. Castle émergea du côté conducteur en serrant les dents. Il détestait les affaires d'enlèvement. Il fallait agir vite, tout en étant précis car la vie de la victime était en jeu. Ils n'avaient pas droit aux faux pas. À côté de lui, Esposito commençait à dégainer son calepin alors que Ryan s'extirpait toujours de la voiture en grommelant quelque chose d'inaudible à propos de ses épaules.

« Où sont les témoins ? demanda Javier en parcourant la foule qui s'était amassée autour du parc suite à l'arrivée de la police.

-Sais pas, le 911 a parlé d'un appel, je vais demander aux gars » répondit Castle en désignant des officiers en uniformes.

Esposito et Ryan hochèrent la tête et se contentèrent de faire reculer les badauds qui commençaient à devenir franchement agaçant. À chaque nouvelle scène de crime c'était la même chose, sans parler des journalistes qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Sans parler du fait que le crime en question avait eu lieu dans Central Park… Moins discret…

« Allez, reculez, reculez ! Ils sont infernaux ce soir, lança Kevin à son partenaire qui acquiesça.

-Laissez je vais le faire ! » les interpela un policier en uniforme qui venait d'arriver.

Les deux officiers de police le remercièrent et se retournèrent. Esposito scrutait l'équipe technique qui commençaient à entrer dans le parc, perdu dans ses pensées quand le cri d'étonnement de Ryan le ramena sur Terre. Il sursauta et se retourna vers son collègue qui fixait quelque chose par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe vieux ?

-C'est… C'est Katherine Beckett ! Jenny est fan de ses bouquins ! Qu'est-ce qu'une femme comme elle fait ici ? De ce côté du ruban en plus ?

-Bah alors Ryan, on est fan de la littérature féminine ? railla Castle qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Tu connais aussi ? s'étonna Esposito.

-Alexis les adore depuis le premier. Une histoire d'avocate, ça ne pouvait que la passionner…

-J'en ai déjà lu un, répondit alors Ryan, et franchement c'est pas mal ! L'histoire est prenante, puis l'héroï-… Hé arrête ! »

Esposito était en train de ricaner alors que son collègue tentait de se défendre. Castle eut un petit sourire puis il reporta son attention sur Kate Beckett. La jeune femme était appuyée contre le camion de police qui avait du arriver sur les lieux suite à son appel. Elle fixait le sol et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Toutefois, elle ne semblait pas écroulée ou traumatisée, mais plutôt soucieuse. Il pouvait le voir à la petite ride qui se formait à cause de ses sourcils froncés. _On dirait Alexis quand elle essaye de m'aider dans mes enquêtes…_ pensa Castle en souriant. Puis il reprit ses esprits et se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment, une vie était en jeu.

« Je dois avouer qu'elle est canon, et elle ne fait pas d'histoires dans la presse à scandale. Au moins, on n'a pas à accourir chez elle parce qu'un psychopathe essaye de lui voler ses jolies petites culottes… Ça en fait toujours une de moins ! »

Tandis que ces deux équipiers riaient, un policier muni d'un carnet de notes s'approchait d'eux en zigzaguant parmi les membres du CSU.

« Lieutenant Castle ? J'ai pris la déposition de madame Beckett. Apparemment, elle se promenait dans le parc quand elle a vu une silhouette se jeter sur une femme qui faisait son jogging. D'après elle, la personne était cachée dans les fourrées et a attendu le bon moment. Beckett s'est cachée derrière un tronc mais elle a eu le temps de voir l'homme emmener la joggeuse.

-L'homme ? questionna Castle.

-C'est ce qu'elle a déduit de sa corpulence, répondit le flic en haussant les épaules.

-D'accord, merci, on va retourner lui poser quelques questions complémentaires. »

L'officier hocha la tête et s'éloigna après les avoir salué et leur avoir laissé ses notes. Esposito les glissa dans son calepin et les trois lieutenants se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme toujours accoudée au camion de police. Elle fixait toujours le sol mais releva la tête à leur approche. Elle les détailla un par un et Castle ne put réprimer un frisson alors qu'il sentait le regard du jeune auteur le scanner. Il se dégageait d'elle une telle aura, c'en était presque dérangeant…

« Madame Beckett ? Je suis le Lieutenant Castle, et voici Esposito et Ryan, du NYPD. Nous aurions quelques questions complémentaires à vous poser, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Aucun problème, au contraire allez-y.

-Pourriez-vous à nouveau nous raconter ce que vous avez-vu ? Chaque détail est extrêmement précieux dans les histoires d'enlèvements.

-Je me promenais dans une allée plutôt isolée quand je me suis arrêtée pour regarder l'heure, commença alors Beckett en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs, quand j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai vu une femme se faire agresser par quelqu'un…

-Vous avez dit à l'autre officier de police qu'il s'agissait d'un homme ? l'interrompit Castle, qui sentit l'agacement pointer le bout de son nez chez son interlocutrice.

-Je _pense_ qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, reprit-elle en appuyant bien ses mots, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il était bien plus grand que la jeune femme et d'une carrure plutôt massive, donc à moins que votre suspecte ne joue au football américain… »

Esposito toussota pour masquer son rire devant l'air mouché de son collègue. Il était rare que les femmes se comportent ainsi avec Castle. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où les témoins qu'il avait interrogé lui avaient fait les yeux doux ou avaient essayé de le charmer tant elles étaient nombreuses. Cette fois-ci pourtant, Beckett semblait insensible au charme du beau policier.

« Reprenons, lança alors Castle avec une moue boudeuse, ensuite ?

-Je me suis cachée derrière un arbre, reprit Beckett avec un imperceptible sourire au coin des lèvres, mais j'ai eu le temps de le voir emporter la fille vers les fourrés. Je crois avoir entendu un bruit de moteur, mais je n'en suis pas sûre… C'était vraiment ténu…

-Lointain ? demanda Ryan en jetant un coup d'œil à ses collègues l'homme avait-il un complice… ?

-Non, non, plutôt faible comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit moteur… Je ne sais pas si vous me suivez, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

-Si, ne vous en faites pas. Nous allons faire ratisser le parc afin de voir si on trouve des marques… Pouvez-vous nous indiquer où vous vous trouviez ? »

Beckett acquiesça et ils se mirent en route. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le parc, Esposito remarqua un couple un peu déboussolé qui semblait revenir de leur footing.

« Vu la taille du parc, il a pas encore pu être totalement évacué, grommela Esposito, on s'en charge ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent alors vers les deux coureurs. Castle et Beckett continuèrent donc de s'enfoncer dans le parc. Étrangement, malgré la noirceur qu'il faisait dans certaines allées, la jeune femme ne semblait pas inquiète le moins du monde, ce qui surpris Castle. Malgré son expérience, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir oppressé par la végétation et le silence qui régnaient autour d'eux.

« Vous venez souvent ici ? lui demanda-t-il après que la jeune femme lui eut indiqué une bifurcation.

-À chaque fois que l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous… J'aime me promener ici, je me sens en confiance… Et Dieu sait combien ça peut être dur dans cette ville, sans vouloir vous offenser !

-Je comprends, répondit-il d'un ton amusé, cette femme l'intriguait définitivement au plus au point, c'est encore loin ?

-Plus trop, tenez on va passer par là, on empruntera une allée qui mène au réservoir. »

Ils marchèrent donc en suivant les indications de Beckett. Cette dernière était étonnée du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru un peu plus tôt. Il lui avait semblé ne mettre que quelques secondes pour regagner l'entrée du parc, mais finalement elle s'y était bien enfoncée… Alors qu'ils débouchaient en face du point d'eau, quelque chose attira le regard de Beckett dans les fourrées. Elle fronça les yeux puis eut un haut-le-corps tout en agrippant le bras de Castle. Ce dernier se figea et regarda dans la même direction qu'elle. Il ferma les yeux et soupira avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche.

« Espo ? C'est bon dis aux autres d'arrêter la procédure enlèvement… On l'a retrouvée… Ouais. Appelle Lanie. »

Beckett était restée un peu en retrait, le cœur toujours au bord des lèvres. Elle ne s'attendait tellement pas à retrouver cette jeune femme ici… Et puis, à quelques minutes près ça aurait pu être elle, après tout ! Toutes ces réflexions lui donnaient la nausée et elle préféra fermer les yeux en soupirant. Toutefois, au bout de quelques secondes une odeur lui titilla les narines et elle rouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant face à face avec Castle qui tenait un gobelet en provenance du Starbuck.

« Croyez-en mon expérience, ça aide, dit-il en lui tendant la boison, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Merci… répondit-elle en prenant délicatement le gobelet des mains du policier.

-Ça va aller ? demanda Rick, ses grands yeux bleus pleins d'interrogation et d'inquiétude.

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas… C'est juste que… Enfin… »

Elle se tu. Après tout, c'était son travail, il savait mieux qu'elle ce que ça devait faire de retrouver quelqu'un de mort dans les fourrés, de voir ses yeux figés fixer les étoiles sans les voir… C'était… Perturbant.

« Je comprends, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant tristement, vous savez ce que c'est que le pire ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête, craignant malgré tout la réponse.

« Quand on s'habitue. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à se regarder. La froideur de la nuit contrastait avec la chaleur qui émanait du gobelet que tenait toujours Beckett. Elle se sentie rosir et décida de boire une gorgé de café. Castle avait raison le goût amer du café adoucit par une pointe de cacao et de la crème enivrèrent Beckett qui prit une profonde inspiration. Bien, elle n'allait pas craquer, elle savait ce que c'était que la mort, l'ayant malheureusement déjà côtoyée. Elle devait se reprendre et ne pas passer pour une idiote devant les officiers. Et surtout ne pas les monopoliser alors qu'ils avaient du travail à faire.

« Lanie a commencé, lança alors Ryan qui venait de les rejoindre, brisant le silence.

-Ah très bien, répondit alors Castle en se tournant vers son collègue.

-Par contre, on… On a trouvé ça. » marmonna Ryan en remettant un sachet de preuve à Castle.

Ce dernier le porta à la lumière et son regard bleu sembla se durcir. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Ryan, il avait les traits durs et le visage fermé.

« Ce salaud… »

Beckett ne put s'empêcher de couler un regard vers le sachet que tenait Castle. Elle plissa les yeux et distingua quelque chose. Comme du velours… C'était un ruban ? Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais apparemment l'objet avait une valeur quelconque aux yeux des deux hommes car ils semblaient entretenir une conversation muette en fixant tour à tour l'autre puis le ruban. Sentant qu'elle était peut-être de trop, Beckett regarda maladroitement autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait que des flics à perte de vue autour de l'endroit où ils avaient trouvés le corps. La scène du crime avait été délimitée par l'habituel ruban jaune et apparemment la police était parvenue à maintenir les curieux et les journalistes à l'entrée du parc, pour l'instant. Elle se glissa donc discrètement vers le ruban afin de permettre aux deux hommes de discuter s'il le voulait.

« Le tueur au ruban ? grogna Ryan.

-Qui d'autre… On a mis un moment à faire le lien entre ses meurtres, personne n'avait noté le détail du ruban sur ces filles, on pensait juste que c'était leur look… L'affaire n'a pas été médiatisée, personne n'est au courant de ce détail, c'est forcément lui…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui motive ce type… C'est vrai quoi, tous ces meurtres ont lieu à des mois d'intervalles… Il est complètement erratique !

-Sais pas, faudrait demander l'intervention de la brigade psy… »

Ryan allait répondre quand Esposito les interrompit. Il désigna la foule de gens qui commençaient à croître malgré les restrictions.

« Un type a trouvé une sorte de voiture qu'utilisent les jardiniers pour se déplacer dans le parc non loin du corps. Y'a du sang dessus, il a dû la déplacer avec ça.

-Parfait, demande aux gars du CSU de relever toutes les empreintes ou traces d'ADN qu'il pourrait y avoir dessus. Je veux qu'on ait ce gars. »

Il chercha alors Beckett des yeux. La jeune femme s'était éloignée et buvait son café vers le ruban jaune. Il la rejoignit et lui demanda :

« On pense que le gars a utilisé les voiturettes des jardiniers. Ça pourrait coller au son que vous avez entendu ?

-C'est probable, répondit-elle après une petite réflexion, par contre je n'en ai pas vu près du sentier où nous nous trouvions.

-Il avait dû la planquer, il avait prévu son coup de toute façon… »

Il se tu, conscient de révéler une partie de l'enquête à une personne lambda. Enfin, au contraire pas si lambda que ça… Après tout, écrivain, journaliste, il n'y avait qu'un pas… Si elle choisissait de se reconvertir, elle pourrait se faire un petit paquet d'argent avec une histoire pareille à vendre aux médias. Remarque, d'après ce qu'il savait de Katherine Beckett, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de sa situation financière. Elle était l'une des femmes les mieux payées des Etats-Unis grâce au succès de ses livres.

« En tout cas, merci beaucoup de votre aide Beckett, et j'espère que vous allez vite oublier cette soirée mouvementée…

-Ne vous en faites pas, et merci à vous pour le café, dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Je vous demanderai juste de passer au poste demain matin afin de terminer votre déposition, nous avons malheureusement été un peu surchargé ce soir… ajouta-il en désignant la foule de policiers qui tentait de faire respecter les limites de la scène de crimes aux badauds de plus en plus nombreux.

-Aucun problème.

-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez repartir avec le CSU, ils en ont encore pour quelques minutes, mais ça vous évitera le bain de foule. »

Beckett le remercia et le salua avant de s'éloigner vers l'équipe technique et d'attendre. Castle la regarda s'en aller puis se secoua. Il avait un meurtre à résoudre…

« Alors Lanie, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?

-Je pourrais presque dire que le corps est encore chaud, répondit la médecin légiste en lui jetant un coup d'œil, la rigidité est à peine là, la température du foie n'est pas trop basse…

-Et la fille ? demanda Esposito qui venait de les rejoindre.

-J'allais y venir, ronchonna Lanie, elle a été tuée d'un coup, il lui a brisé la nuque.

-Alors le sang qu'on a trouvé pourrait être à lui ? piaffa Javier.

-Non, elle a dû s'écorcher sur des ronces ou quelque chose comme ça quand il a balancé son corps dans la voiturette des jardiniers. »

Une expression de déception passa sur les visages des deux lieutenants, puis ils se reprirent et continuèrent d'écouter le rapport de Lanie.

« Comme pour les affaires précédentes, il a choisi une disposition assez précise du corps, quoiqu'un peu grossière cette fois, il a du savoir que l'alerte était donnée. »

Malgré lui Castle senti une boule se former dans sa gorge. Si le type s'était bel et bien dépêché, cela pouvait signifier qu'il savait que quelqu'un l'avait vu…

* * *

****Tadaaaam, la rencontre Beckett/Castle ! Bon, ça ne vaut sans doute pas celle de la série, mais j'ai essayé de retranscrire au mieux les caractères de Rick et Kate. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit sur nos deux zouaves, l'enquête, ou autre, je veux tout savoir ! :D Merci de m'avoir lue, et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut à tous !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir ! Je m'excuse de n'y avoir pas encore répondu, je suis un peu occupée en ce moment avec les inscriptions, les papiers, et j'en passe... Je promets d'essayer d'y répondre dès que j'ai un moment de libre !

Je ne vous embête pas plus, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Inversons les rôles**_

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, Castle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un café supplémentaire. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de retourner se doucher chez lui et se changer avant de revenir au poste pour continuer leur affaire. Gates avait été très claire : il leur fallait ce type avant qu'il ne commette d'autres meurtres. Malheureusement, l'enquête piétinait, et personne n'avait le moindre début de piste concernant leur homme. Les meurtres étaient commis trop aléatoirement pour pouvoir en déduire quoique ce soit, et l'individu était apparemment très minutieux puisqu'on ne retrouvait jamais rien sur les scènes de crime. La seule affirmation qu'ils pouvaient émettre, et encore, était que leur suspect était un homme. Malheureusement ça les laissait avec une majeure partie des habitants de New York comme suspects…

Rick essayait donc de se concentrer sur ce qu'il savait de l'enquête quand son téléphone sonna. Il maugréa et décrocha.

« Castle.

-_Lieutenant, le témoin d'hier est revenue pour valider sa déposition._

-Très bien, faites-la venir. »

Il raccrocha et ferma le dossier qui était devant lui. Il allait pouvoir en profiter pour poser d'autres questions à Beckett. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans l'open-space, il se leva et lui fit un petit signe afin de lui indiquer quel bureau rejoindre. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant, alors qu'il la voyait de jour, qu'il comprit de quoi parlait la presse en la décrivant comme une personne mystérieuse. La jeune femme marchait, la tête haute et le regard déterminé, le visage sans expression sans pour autant être fermée ou antipathique, non. Elle était l'exemple même de la femme puissante et sûre d'elle qui ne voulait toutefois pas écraser les autres. Remarquable.

« Détective, le salua-t-elle.

-Beckett, je vois que la nuit a été courte pour vous aussi. »

En effet, les yeux de l'écrivain étaient légèrement cernés de noir et elle semblait un peu pâle, comme quelqu'un qui avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête.

« Je voudrais profiter de votre présence pour vous demander d'autres détails…

-Allez-y.

-Est-il possible que l'homme qui a tué mademoiselle Davidson vous ait vue ? »

_Merde, Rick_… pensa alors Castle en notant le sentiment de peur qui traversa momentanément les yeux de Beckett. _Le tact bon sang !_

« Euh, je n'en sais rien… J'étais dans le noir, à vrai dire, proche des arbres, alors qu'eux étaient non loin d'un réverbère… Je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu faire attention à moi, pourquoi ?

-Parce que certains détails nous laissent à penser qu'il s'est dépêché… Savez-vous combien de temps vous avez mis à quitter le parc ? »

Beckett semblait réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas exactement le temps qu'elle avait mis. Cela lui avait paru à la fois extrêmement rapide, tout en étant long… Elle se souvenait d'avoir couru sans demander son reste en direction de la première sortie du parc.

« Je pense avoir mis moins de cinq minutes à sortir, finit par répondre Beckett après avoir longuement réfléchi.

-Très bien, et en sortant avez-vous entendu quelque chose, croisé quelqu'un, qui pourrait expliquer que le tueur se soit dépêché ?

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Beckett en haussant les épaules, mais pour tout vous dire j'étais plutôt concentrée sur ma course. Je pense n'avoir croisé personne, mais il faisait sombre. »

Castle hocha la tête et griffonna quelque chose sur son calepin. Peut-être que l'homme s'était tout bonnement dépêché parce qu'il savait que Central Park était un endroit où bon nombre de personnes passaient. Il avait pu simplement s'activer afin d'être sûr de pouvoir sortir à temps si jamais l'alerte était donnée. Après tout, le tueur au ruban leur avait plusieurs fois prouvé qu'il était plutôt malin d'après ce que Castle avait vu dans les archives qu'il avait rapidement parcouru. Il regrettait seulement de ne pas avoir enquêté plus tôt sur ces meurtres. Il allait devoir aller interroger tous les anciens flics qui avaient été sur les enquêtes. Autant dire, un paquet d'heures perdues alors que le fou traînait en liberté dans New York.

« Très bien, dit-il alors en relisant une dernière fois ses notes, je pense que cette fois-ci ce sera tout. Encore merci pour votre coopération, si jamais le moindre détail vous revient…

-Je vous appelle ! termina Beckett en souriant, à bientôt Détective, et bonne chance. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux puis se serrèrent la main. Castle guida Beckett entre les différents bureaux qui jonchaient l'open-space puis retourna s'asseoir. Cette enquête promettait d'être pénible, dire qu'il avait prévu de passer du temps avec Alexis le soir même… Avec un peu de chances, il serait peut-être rentré pour dîner.

« Où est-elle, où est-elle ?

-Tiens, salut Lanie. De qui tu parles ?

-Sérieusement Castle ?! De Beckett bien évidemment ! Javier m'a dit que c'était _elle_ le témoin que vous aviez interrogé hier. Mon Dieu pourquoi ne m'aviez vous pas prévenue ?

-Je…

-J'ai pris mes livres, j'espère qu'elle pourra me les dédicacer. Où est-elle ? » répéta alors la médecin légiste.

Interloqué, Castle lui montra la sortie par laquelle l'écrivain venait de s'en aller. Lanie poussa un profond soupir de résignation et lui jeta un regard noir, serrant ses livres contre elle.

« Ce ne sont que des bouquins pour midinettes ! » ronchonna Castle alors que la jeune femme repartait en direction de la morgue, l'air mécontent.

Le ding ! du micro-onde tira Beckett de sa rêverie. Elle soupira et se dirigea à pas lents vers la cuisine. Elle porta la tasse de café réchauffé à ses lèvres et réprima une grimace. Il était bien moins meilleur que celui que le détective lui avait apporté plus tôt dans la nuit. Elle qui ne mettait jamais les pieds au Starbuck, elle changerait peut-être ses habitudes.

La jeune femme retourna s'asseoir devant son ordinateur, la tasse à la main. Elle la posa à côté d'elle et se reconcentra sur l'écran. Ses yeux étaient plissés devant la luminosité et elle se maudit d'avoir si peu dormi. Même le policier lui avait fait –gentiment- remarqué qu'elle avait une sale tête. Et dire qu'elle se classait pourtant parmi les femmes les plus séduisantes de l'année…

Tout comme hier, la page de traitement de texte qui était ouverte devant elle était vierge, mais pas exactement pour les mêmes raisons. Cette fois-ci, Beckett avait une idée. Ça lui était venu cette nuit, et c'était une des raisons qui l'avaient empêchée de fermer l'œil. Dans sa tête, le scénario de son prochain livre commençait bel à bien à prendre forme. Toutefois, cette fois-ci la jeune femme n'était plus le personnage principal. Elle voyait plutôt un policier au regard azur qui se décarcassait dans sa traque du crime.

Beckett secoua la tête et reprit une gorgée de café. C'était ridicule, elle ne pouvait pas balancer comme ça un nouveau personnage sur un coup de tête… Son côté maternel avait vu Nina grandir, mûrir et se développer sous ses yeux. Le personnage avait pris une véritable importance, et elle connaissait sa vie sur le bout des doigts. Elle pouvait répondre à n'importe quelle question aussi précise soit-elle sur Nina. Et elle serait incapable d'en faire de même pour son éventuel nouveau personnage… Il n'était qu'une idée, une ridicule petite idée… Alors que Nina avait à la fois été sa « chose », mais aussi un moyen de subsister après la mort de sa mère…

L'écrivain avala à nouveau du café. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à sa mère. Cette histoire était bien derrière elle, désormais, et elle s'était promit d'arrêter d'y penser. La police avait fait son maximum, et personne n'avait jamais vraiment pu trouver un débouché sur cette affaire. Elle ne ferait pas mieux en se morfondant dans son salon devant son ordinateur. Le meilleur moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour dompter la douleur de la perte de sa mère était de se mettre à l'écriture. C'était comme un exutoire, au début, ça l'aidait à calmer sa peine et à assouvir sa rage et sa colère contre ceux qui avaient mis fin aux jours de Joanna Beckett. Oh bien sûr, elle avait gardé ses premiers écrits pour elle, ils étaient bien trop sombres, bien trop glauques et surtout bien trop mauvais pour en faire quelque chose. Mais au fil du temps, elle avait trouvé sa technique, ses repères dans le monde de l'écriture. Après s'être vue refuser certains manuscrits, elle avait fini par découvrir son style et sa façon d'écrire que tous ses lecteurs lui connaissaient désormais.

L'écran de l'ordinateur se mit en veille et, agacée, Beckett secoua la souris. Elle se retrouva à nouveau face à la page blanche si familière ces derniers temps. Plus elle tentait d'éloigner l'idée qui germait dans sa tête, plus les connexions et le scénario devenaient de plus en plus précis. C'était pire que cette nuit, comme si se rendre au poste et parler à nouveau avec Castle lui avait redonné toute son inspiration. Peut-être qu'un petit changement d'air lui ferait du bien… Mais pas à Central Park cette fois-ci. Ni dehors, il lui suffisait d'allumer la télé et de se détendre un moment pour évacuer toute cette tension.

« _Le corps de Central Park. C'est ainsi que l'on prénommé les habitants de Manhattan en découvrant les nouvelles ce matin. Nous en savons toujours peu sur cette enquête car la police a refusé tout commentaire, mais d'après plusieurs sources le corps serait celui d'une joggeuse qui se promenait dans le parc cette nuit-là. D'après nos collègues, l'enlèvement avait tout d'abord été suggéré avant que le corps ne soit découvert… »_

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Beckett en éteignant son poste de télévision.

Décidément, même les journalistes orientaient ses pensées vers le détective Castle et son équipe. Elle n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis les premiers Nina Stewart : l'excitation, l'adrénaline et le besoin oppressant de coucher sur papiers les aventures de son nouveau héros. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle restait là, assise dans son canapé, le personnage devenait de plus en plus réel dans son esprit, au détriment de Nina qui semblait s'effacer. C'était comme si elle avait assez joué avec elle, et qu'elle devait lui trouver un remplaçant. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de débuter une nouvelle collection de livres ? Il fallait qu'elle appelle son éditeur. Cette idée lui paraissait folle, mais après tout, elle n'avait jamais été aussi enthousiasmée par quoique ce soit. Son expérience lui permettait de savoir quand elle tenait un bon filon, et elle était sûre que c'était le cas.

« Il nous en reste combien ? demanda Castle en sortant d'un immeuble.

-Aucun, c'était le dernier.

-Bon, on retourne au poste et on fait l'inventaire de tout ce que les collègues nous ont appris sur notre gars. Après, on remballe et on rentre. Ça sert à rien de se tuer à la tâche une nuit de plus ! »

Ryan acquiesça vigoureusement. Jenny lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle se sentait un peu délaissée en ce moment, et même si elle comprenait que son boulot était prenant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ronchonner quand son mari l'abandonnait trop régulièrement. Ils reprirent donc le chemin du commissariat où ils retrouvèrent Esposito qui s'était chargé d'interroger les autres flics qui avaient bossés sur l'affaire. Ils se réunirent afin de mettre au point ce qu'ils avaient appris.

« Au final, on est pas vraiment plus avancés… soupira Esposito, on sait juste que le type semble tuer aléatoirement, toujours des jeunes filles plutôt jolies, et qu'il les marque d'un ruban au poignet.

-Il faudra qu'on aille chercher les dossiers aux affaires non classées demain, voir si le bonhomme n'a pas fait une erreur au tout début.

-Encore faut-il remonter à ses débuts… Le problème avec ce genre de gars imprévisible c'est qu'on ne sait rien de sa technique… Il a pu commencer il y a des années et le ruban est passé inaperçu, comme pour nous au début. »

Il y eut un silence. Les deux autres savaient qu'il avait raison. Ce n'était pas un tueur en série habituel, qui aimait plaisanter et tester la police. C'était, d'après les informations qu'ils avaient, un homme seul, dans son coin, qui tuait pour son propre plaisir et non pour la reconnaissance et la popularité du public. Au final, c'était ceux là les pires, et pas les dingues qui se pavanaient et se croyaient au-dessus des lois. C'était le citoyen lambda et sans histoire, monsieur tout le monde.

« Quelqu'un a prévenu la famille d'Anna Davidson ? demanda alors Ryan.

-Le père habite dans le New Jersey. Il arrive demain. »

Castle senti son cœur se serrer. Il ne pouvait imaginer la peine que l'homme avait du ressentir, la dévastation que le coup de fil de la police lui avait causée. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment il pourrait continuer à vivre s'il arrivait une chose pareille à Alexis… C'était en partie pour ça qu'il était rassuré d'être dans la police, il se sentait capable de protéger sa fille. Toutefois, il connaissait aussi toutes les horreurs dont ce monde était rempli… C'était à double tranchant.

« Bon, ça ne sert à rien de s'attarder ce soir… On y verra plus clair demain. »

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires éparpillées sur les différents bureaux puis chacun rentra chez soi, non sans un dossier de l'enquête sous le bras. Et dire qu'ils s'étaient promis de ne pas rapporter de boulot à la maison.

Castle se dépêcha sur le trajet du retour. Alexis devait être chez lui depuis un bon moment déjà, et il avait hâte de la retrouver. Sa fille lui manquait depuis qu'elle était partie à l'Université, même si elle restait domiciliée non loin de chez lui. Ah qu'il était loin le temps où il allait la border dans son lit après une histoire d'espion… Et pourtant il avait l'impression que c'était hier !

« C'est moi !

-Ah Richard enfin, on commençait à s'inquiéter ! »

Il posa ses clefs sur un guéridon et sourit. Sa fille se trouvait attablée avec sa mère dans la cuisine. Martha, comme à son habitude, leva les bras en roulant les yeux.

« Quel métier mon fils a-t-il choisi ? Pourtant je l'ai élevé dans le milieu du théâtre, de l'art…

-Bonsoir à toi aussi Mère, Alexis, ça va ?

-Très bien, et toi ? Tu sembles épuisé ! »

Sa fille avait raison, il pouvait sentir ses bras endoloris le tirer comme à chaque fois qu'il était fatigué, et ses paupières être plus lourdes qu'à l'accoutumée. Toutefois, il sourit à sa fille et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ce soir, il voulait profiter de sa famille avant de se replonger dans les horreurs du monde actuel. Il se dirigea donc vers le réfrigérateur afin de dénicher quelque chose à cuisiner.

« Ne t'embêtes pas avec sa papa, Grand-Mère et moi on s'est chargé de cuisiner…

-Vu tout le temps que tu as mis ! »

La porte du réfrigérateur se referma et Castle resta un instant tête baissée, tournant le dos aux deux rouquines. Alexis, alertée par la position de faiblesse qu'adoptait son père, s'avança vers lui.

« Papa, est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle poussa un petit cri et sursauta alors que Castle se retournait et l'aspergeait à l'aide du pistolet à eau qu'il gardait précieusement dans son frigo. Il avait prévu cette blague dès qu'elle avait quitté l'appartement familial la dernière fois.

« Oh mon Dieu Richard mais quand vas-tu grandir ? » lança Martha en levant les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Toutefois Alexis n'avait pas prévu de se laisser avoir. Aussi, elle se précipita dans le salon en se couvrant le visage des mains alors que son père la poursuivait en hurlant et en riant, l'arme factice toujours à la main. Martha les regarda faire en souriant. Il était difficile de croire qu'un garçon aussi blagueur et enfantin que son Rick ait pu devenir policier. Et pourtant…

* * *

Et voilà ! Désolée, très peu de Caskett dans ce chapitre... Je voulais surtout "présenter" Alexis et Martha, ainsi que retrouver notre bon vieux Rick ! Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Des idées concernant le tueur ? Je veux tout savoir ! ^^ On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, et d'ici-là, bon courage avec cette canicule qui s'installe...


	4. Chapitre 3

Aloha !

Désolée de ce retard, j'étais en stage ces dernières semaines et en plus -détail inutile mais pénible- je me suis retourné le poignet, et comme la majorité de mon histoire est sur papier, faut que je recopie tout, ah ah ah...

Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**Inversons les rôles**_

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que la victime de Central Park avait été découverte, et aucun membre de l'équipe du douzième district n'avait quelque chose de neuf. La seule chose dont ils étaient certains à présent était que leur homme avait bien été pressé par le temps, mais qu'il avait tout de même prit le soin de maquiller sa victime. En effet, Lanie leur avait fait remarquer que la jeune femme portait du rouge à lèvre appliqué à la va-vite. Or, comme l'avait fait remarquer Ryan, aucune femme ne portait de rouge à lèvre pour aller faire son footing de nuit – Va savoir ! lui avait répondu Castle avec un clin d'œil-. De plus le maquillage avait été grossièrement étalé sur ses lèvres, ce qui prouvait bel et bien que leur homme s'était dépêché.

« Et on les aura quand, les rapports des enquêtes précédentes ? ronchonna Ryan.

-J'ai fait la demande au bureau du procureur… répondit Castle.

-C'est quoi cette nouvelle mode de déplacer les affaires non résolues ? » interrogea Javier.

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules. Apparemment les dossiers concernant le tueur au ruban avaient été regroupés dans les sous-sols du palais de justice, avec d'autres affaires du genre jamais élucidées. Or, le département juridique avait beaucoup à faire en ce moment à cause du procès d'un important baron de la drogue, et la requête de Castle allait mettre quelques jours à être traitée. Sans compter qu'aujourd'hui était un samedi.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus, maugréa Esposito en fixant le peu d'éléments qu'ils avaient placardés sur le tableau, on a aucun témoin à part l'écrivain, et ce type ne revendique rien, ne laisse aucune trace, à part ce ruban…

-Et le rouge à lèvre…

-Ça prouve quoi ? railla le latino.

-Peut-être qu'il a subi un traumatisme dans l'enfance qui impliquait des poupées, et…

-Non Castle soit gentil, laisse le boulot à l'unité psy… »

Ryan ricana alors que le détective boudait. Chacun était habitué à ses élucubrations concernant les affaires. Et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il arrivait que cela les aide. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais prouvé l'existence des fantômes, du soulèvement des machines ou quoique ce soit d'autres, mais les théories de Castle leur avaient appris à envisager toutes les possibilités et à retourner le problème dans tous les sens. Il avait aussi don de détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui pouvait être utile quand ils se sentaient piégés, comme maintenant.

« Castle ! Dans mon bureau ! »

La voix de Gates les glaça pendant quelques secondes. Ils n'aimaient pas quand leur chef les conviait de cette façon dans son bureau. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, ils n'aimaient pas quand elle les conviait dans son bureau tout court. Castle se redressa, fit une petite grimace aux deux autres puis rejoignit Gates. Esposito et Ryan se dévisagèrent, anxieux. Sous ses airs de pitre, Castle devait être lui aussi inquiet. Quand Gates les convoquait, ce n'était généralement pas pour leur faire des compliments. De plus, quand on prenait en compte l'état actuel de l'enquête…

« Tu penses qu'on va devoir retourner arpenter Central Park ?

-Pitié, j'ai déjà du mal à apprécier quand c'est pour me détendre, alors pour le boulot… répondit Esposito.

-Pourtant je croyais que c'était ton truc la verdure. »

Javier haussa un sourcil en direction de Kevin alors que ce dernier arborait une moue moqueuse. Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par la porte du bureau du capitaine qui claquait.

« Déjà ? s'étonna Ryan.

-Ouaip ! C'était pour m'informer qu'on aurait les dossiers en provenance du bureau du procureur lundi.

-Lundi ?! Ils sont au courant que c'est peut-être notre seule chance de coincer notre type avant des mois et des mois ?

-Le procès d'Amarillo prend une sale tournure, ils se concentrent là-dessus… Et comme Gates me l'a bien fait comprendre, une affaire non médiatisée, aussi sérieuse soit-elle, ne pourra pas requérir leur attention avant lundi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Pitié ne me dit pas qu'on retourne à Central Park…

-On rentre chez nous, on a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Les seuls dossiers des enquêtes précédentes que nous avons sont ceux conservés dans la base de données informatiques, et j'y ai déjà jeté un coup d'œil, on y apprend rien d'intéressant… Il nous faut les notes et les rapports de l'époque, pas un simple compte-rendu administratif…

-Comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait pas plus d'informations ? C'est vrai quoi, le dernier meurtre en date de ce type remonte à quoi, un an ? On était tous là à l'époque pourtant…

-On était tous sur une grosse affaire pendant au moins un mois l'année dernière. Et comme l'a dit Gates, l'affaire n'est pas vraiment médiatisée… Regarde aujourd'hui, d'ici une semaine les collègues auront oubliés sur quoi on bosse… »

Ryan soupira. Esposito avait raison, il le savait bien. Mais savoir que plus les jours passaient plus leurs chances d'attraper le type s'amenuisaient le rendait fou. Il n'aimait pas se faire berner, mais encore moins avoir affaire à un tueur méticuleux qui se fichait éperdument de son image médiatique…

« On rentre alors ? » demanda Esposito comme si la question semblait stupide.

Castle fit oui de la tête. À quoi bon perdre leur temps ? Il avait de quoi travailler chez lui, et ils n'auraient sans doute aucune réalisation soudaine en restant là à tous se fixer dans le blanc des yeux… Cette affaire prenait décidément une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir sortir papa ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé parce que…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout mon temps. À moins que tu ne veuilles te débarrasser de ton vieux père… »

Alexis leva les yeux au ciel et donna une tape sur le bras de Rick. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de monopoliser l'attention de son père alors qu'il était en plein sur une enquête, mais il avait insisté pour passer du temps avec elle cet après-midi. Et elle avait beau approcher de la vingtaine, elle ne refusait pas la compagnie de son père pour autant. Ils s'étaient donc rendus en ville afin qu'Alexis achète des livres qui lui manquaient dans le cadre de ses études. Ensuite, ils avaient un peu traînés au centre commercial où la jeune fille avait dû empêcher son père de refaire ses provisions de farces et attrapes. Enfin, ils avaient tout naturellement pris la direction d'un Starbuck afin de terminer leurs emplettes. C'était un de leur petit rituel père-fille qu'ils adoraient tout deux.

« Oh mon Dieu… lâcha alors Alexis tendit qu'elle regardait autour d'elle dans le café.

-Beckett, je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici… N'avez-vous pas un livre à écrire ?

-Et vous un meurtrier à arrêter ? » répondit la jeune femme au tac au tac.

Castle sourit alors que l'écrivain sirota tranquillement sa boisson. Elle était assise dans un coin reculé de la pièce, et après l'avoir un peu plus détaillée, Castle remarqua qu'elle avait un cahier couvert de notes ouvert sur les genoux. Apparemment il avait parlé trop vite. À côté de lui, Alexis restait bouche bée tandis que l'information montait à son cerveau. Elle était en face de Katherine Beckett, la femme qu'elle admirait le plus au monde, et son père, si elle pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi après cette trahison, la connaissait. Il connaissait Kate Beckett, son idole depuis son premier livre.

« À ce que je vois l'inspiration revient ? la taquina Castle.

-Il semble que vous m'ayez donné le remède, lui dit Beckett en montrant son gobelet.

-Quoi, vous n'étiez jamais venue dans un Starbuck ? s'estomaqua-t-il.

-Il faut bien un début à tout. »

Beckett arborait un petit sourire en coin devant l'air effaré du policier. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'un homme comme lui puisse être dans les forces de l'ordre. Il avait tout d'un grand charmeur, et ses grands yeux bleus lui rappelaient ceux d'un bébé. Elle détourna son regard de celui du policier et rencontra une autre paire d'yeux bleus. Elle aurait mit sa main à couper qu'il s'agissait là de sa fille tant la mimique qu'elle affichait ressemblait à celle de son père : yeux écarquillés et bouche entr'ouverte.

« Je manque à tous mes devoirs, s'excusa alors Castle, voici ma fille, Alexis, votre plus grande fan, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Papa ! »

Beckett éclata de rire alors que Castle haussait les épaules face au regard meurtrier de la jeune fille rousse. Cette dernière se tourna alors vers Beckett et lui sourit franchement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait rencontrer une des personnes qu'elle admirait le plus au monde, alors autant faire bonne impression.

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer madame Beckett…

-Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Kate, j'ai l'impression de prendre vingt ans !

-Ah, excusez-moi je reviens ! » leur dit Castle alors qu'il remarquait que leurs commandes étaient prêtes.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir tout en sortant son portefeuille. Il ne pouvait empêcher un petit sourire de naître sur ses lèvres alors que l'homme derrière le comptoir recomptait sa monnaie. Décidément, il ne faisait que tomber sur Kate Beckett ces derniers temps.

« Alors, dites-moi sur quoi vous travaillez ?! s'exclama-t-il en coulant un regard avide vers le brouillon de Beckett.

-Papa, soupira Alexis en levant les yeux au ciel, apparemment offusquée que son père se permette d'embête son idole.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire, parce que même pour moi c'est encore un peu abstrait, leur dit Beckett en reprenant une gorgée de café.

-Vous avez déjà une idée après Nina Stewart ?! lança alors Alexis, oubliant toute retenue.

-C'est possible, lui répondit Kate, amusée par la moue de la jeune fille. Mais je dois t'avouer que je ne pensais pas trouver l'inspiration aussi rapidement !

-C'est moi qui vous ait inspirée ? demanda Rick en se penchant à nouveau sur la table afin d'essayer de déchiffrer ce que l'auteur avait écrit.

-Peut-être, lui dit la brune en lui jetant un regard de défis qui fit déglutir Castle.

-C'est incroyable, continua Alexis qui n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à l'intervention de son père, c'est vraiment incroyable comment vous arrivez à construire un univers en partant de rien…

-Hé ! s'indigna Castle, donc _je_ suis le rien ?! »

Alors que sa fille lui adressait un regard intrigué, Beckett sentit ses lèvres s'étirer à nouveau en un petit sourire. Décidément, c'était étrange de se dire qu'un homme à l'apparence si immature pouvait travailler dans les forces de l'ordre… Remarquant soudain que ses deux interlocuteurs étaient toujours debouts, elle s'empressa de se décaler et de débarrasser sa table afin de leur laisser un peu de place.

« Oh nous ne voulons pas vous déranger ! s'exclama alors Alexis en reculant, mais son père s'était déjà assis sur l'une des chaises.

-Alleeeez, dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous a inspiré depuis que nous nous sommes vu la dernière fois ?! dit-il en posant son gobelet à côté de celui de Beckett, c'est mon charme légendaire, c'est ça ? Ma façon de diriger mon équipe ?

-À vrai dire, je m'inspire plutôt du lieutenant Esposito. Son côté latino et son charme méridional font des ravages ! »

Beckett regretta de ne pas pouvoir prendre en photo l'expression de Castle tellement elle était comique : il avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Même Alexis, qui restait malgré tout un peu réservée, pouffa derrière sa manche. Elle trouvait ça amusant la façon dont son père se laissait mettre en boîte par Beckett. D'habitude, il ne se gênait pas pour faire son petit numéro de charme aux femmes, mais il n'agissait pas de la même façon avec l'écrivain. Et malgré son air moqueur, Alexis pouvait voir les yeux de Katherine pétiller et sa bouche s'étirer presque imperceptiblement en un petit sourire amusée. Elle devait admettre que son père semblait amuser la jeune femme. Ça la changeait de cette image froide et distante que les médias renvoyaient d'elle… Elle semblait légèrement plus ouverte, plus… Accessible ? Ou du moins, beaucoup moins éloignée et fermée que ce qu'elle pensait.

Au bout d'un moment, Alexis avait pu conclure que son ingrat de père et son idole s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une affaire, certainement celle sur laquelle il travaillait en ce moment. Marrant comme coïncidence… Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas jugé bon de lui dire, il fallait qu'elle lui en touche deux mots une fois qu'ils seraient de retour chez eux !

Alors qu'Alexis se reconcentra sur la conversation des deux adultes, elle remarqua qu'elle débarquait littéralement en pleins concours de chamailleries, digne de son père, certes, mais qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné venant de Beckett. Apparemment, Rick essayait encore de deviner le thème du roman de la jeune femme qui ne faisait que lever les yeux au ciel en sirotant son café, son habituel micro-sourire accroché aux lèvres. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, Kate croisa le regard d'Alexis et soupira en montrant son père d'un coup d'œil en biais. Alexis pouffa à nouveau.

« Ma fille se retourne contre moi, un coup de couteau dans le cœur ! » lança alors Richard en remarquant que la rouquine ricanait avec Beckett. Il avait dit ça sur un ton théâtral qui semblait directement inspiré de sa mère. Impossible à ce moment-même d'imaginer quelques instants que cet homme était policier…

« Et que devrais-dire alors ?! C'est pas un coup de couteau dans le dos que tu m'as mis, mais un sabre ! » répliqua Alexis.

Rick se laissa tomber sur son canapé, fourbu. Depuis le début de cette affaire, il n'arrivait pas à avoir une vraie bonne nuit de sommeil, à la fois troublé par son enquête et… Troublé par Katherine Beckett, il devait bien l'admettre. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette femme qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Certes, elle était très attirante, ce n'était pas difficile de le remarquer, mais ce n'était pas ça. C'était plutôt… De la fascination. Cette pseudo-froideur qu'elle semblait rejeter intriguait Castle. Il pouvait voir ses yeux pétiller par moment, ses lèvres s'étirer en un petit sourire, mais quelque chose l'interpellait. Il avait l'impression que Beckett cachait un lourd fardeau, qui l'avait obligée à se forger une carapace, à évoluer pour se protéger.

Il avait vu ça avec Alexis suite à l'abandon de sa mère, mais de façon beaucoup moins marqué qu'avec l'écrivain. C'était comme si… Elle se cachait derrière une façade, laissant parfois son visage se fendre d'un petit sourire sincère, avant de reprendre ses habituels traits polis et confiants. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais vraiment réussir à aller jusqu'au cœur de la jeune femme, comme si elle ne se laissait pas approcher. À sa façon, Katherine Beckett était une sorte d'animal sauvage, qui cachait ses craintes et ses sentiments par de l'attaque. Non pas que la jeune femme était agressive, au contraire elle était… _Charmante_, mais elle usait de toutes sortes de pics pour dévier la conversation selon son bon vouloir. Elle aurait été un as pour mener un interrogatoire, Castle en était persuadée. De plus elle aurait sans aucun doute réussi à mettre les détenus dans sa poche rien qu'en leur adressant ce regard froid et intimidant qu'elle lui avait plusieurs fois lancé cette après-midi alors qu'il essayait de déchiffrer ses gribouillis. Toutefois, il pouvait jurer l'avoir aperçue sourire –un presque vrai sourire !- quelques secondes après. Mais avec cette femme…

Mais au-delà de tout ça, il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose de sombre, il en était persuadé. Un mystère planait autour de Beckett. Et s'il y avait quelque chose que Richard Castle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était résoudre les mystères.

* * *

Voili voilou, je crois qu'il est un peu plus long que les précédant ! Et j'ai remarqué que ffnet ne semble pas prendre mes * quand je fais des transitions ou des ellipses... Je ne sais pas si la mise en forme les a supprimé dans les autres chapitres, en tout cas ici j'ai du les rajouter manuellement, bizarre bizarre ! Voilà pas beaucoup d'info concernant le tueur aux rubans, ce petit fourbe, on le reverra plus tard... ;) À la semaine prochaine, ou plus tôt vu le retard de ce chapitre, d'ici-là profitez bien du beau temps qui revient !


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut à tous !

Finalement il n'arrive pas en avance, ce chapitre... Mais il est un peu plus long et avec plus d'action, ça rattrape...?

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Inversons**** les rôles**_

**Chapitre 4**

_Le froid est vraiment là, cette fois_, pensa Beckett en s'engouffrant dans son appartement, son écharpe remontée devant son visage. Une fine couche de neige commençait à recouvrir la ville et elle avait du ressortir ses gants sous peine de mettre dix minutes à retrouver l'usage de ses mains. Et Dieu sait qu'en ce moment, elle s'en servait : elle ne cessait de gribouiller des idées dès que l'occasion s'en présentait, étoffant son brouillon qui commençait à vraiment prendre de l'ampleur.

La jeune femme posa ses affaires sur le bar et rangea rapidement les quelques courses qu'elle avait faites un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle remarqua la pile de courrier qui commençait à s'amasser et soupira : avec toute l'agitation des dernières semaines, elle ne l'avait pas ouvert ni trié. Une grosse partie des lettres de ses fans arrivaient chez son éditeur, mais elle en recevait aussi beaucoup chez elle et devait prendre le temps de trier les factures, les lettres importantes, le courrier des fans et celui des… _Dérangés, _dira-t-on. Elle aurait très bien pu engager quelqu'un pour le faire, mais Kate Beckett prenait son travail à cœur, et elle préférait s'atteler à ce genre de tâches elle-même. Sauf pour le courrier qui lui était destiné chez son éditeur et qui avait déjà été trié par leur soin.

Elle pris le paquet de lettres et le posa à côté de son ordinateur, décidé à s'occuper de ça aujourd'hui. Un petit bout de carton l'interpella et son regard s'adoucit. La carte de visite du détective Castle était posée à côté de son clavier. Elle se rappela alors sa dernière entrevue avec le lieutenant de police : il s'agissait de la fois où elle l'avait croisé, ainsi que sa fille, au Starbuck. Après l'avoir harcelé de questions sur son roman pendant de longues minutes, il avait fini par capituler, et avait croisé les bras, l'air boudeur. Ils avaient ensuite parlé d'autres choses, et avant de partir, le détective lui avait tendu sa carte avec un sourire enjôleur

« _Si jamais vous avez besoin de la moindre information… Appelez-moi ! »_

Elle avait levé les yeux en ciel en terminant de siroter son café mais avec quand même pris la carte. Depuis, cette dernière ne quittait pas son bureau et il lui arrivait de rester de longues minutes, le regard perdu dans le vague à imaginer un détective aux yeux azur résoudre le crime avec son petit sourire charmeur et ses grands yeux de bébé. Castle était tellement… Atypique. Et à la fois impliqué dans son travail. Et par-dessus tout, il l'intriguait. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre –et encore moins en face de lui- mais sa personnalité, son côté enfant et pourtant dévoué dans son travail ne cessaient de l'interpeler un peu plus à chacune de leur rencontre. Malgré ses airs indifférent et blasés devant les tentatives de charme du détective, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier le temps passé en sa compagnie. Bien sûr, c'était simplement son côté écrivain qui s'emballait à l'approche du détective, sa soif d'inspiration, et son irrépressible envie de coucher sur papier les aventures de son futur héros, rien de plus.

Ce que Beckett ignorait, c'est que derrière ses grands airs enfantins et crâneur, la sensibilité de Castle et son empathie l'avait touchée au plus profond d'elle-même. Derrière ce rempart qu'elle s'était construit malgré elle suite à la perte de sa mère. Toute la tourmente, la douleur et la rage qui l'avaient submergée à cette époque avait été enfouie en elle, et assouvie dans l'écriture. Elle s'étai réfugié dans ce monde qui ne lui appartenait qu'à elle, et avait réussi à chasser ses démons… Du moins, elle le pensait. Mais elle continuait d'afficher ce masque de sérénité, de s'acharner dans son travail pour se perdre dans ce monde qu'elle s'était construit et où rien ne pouvait la toucher. Seulement cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, et même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, la présence de Castle était susceptible d'émietter ce mur qui la protégeait du reste du monde. Son insouciance et ses pitreries réussissaient à l'amuser plus qu'elle ne le croyait, et finiraient par la faire sortir de sa coquille.

Inconsciente de tout cela, Beckett secoua sa tête et agita la souris afin de sortir l'ordinateur de sa veille. Elle parcouru rapidement ses mails et répondit aux plus urgents. Elle se rendit ensuite sur un site d'informations, afin d'être au courant des dernières nouvelles, et surtout, même si elle refusait de l'admettre, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de nouveau dans l'enquête du détective Castle. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines désormais, et les journalistes étaient passés à autre chose. Ce qui ne signifiait pas que l'enquête n'avançait pas, mais tout de même que le tueur n'avait pas été appréhendé.

L'esprit logique de Kate ne pu s'empêcher de résumer les maigres informations qu'elle savait –toujours ça de plus que les journalistes- apparemment, leur type était une sorte de serial killer, puisque Castle et son collègue avaient semblé reconnaître sa signature. _Ce sont les pires, _pensa Kate, _ceux qui frappent selon leurs propres règles, en plein New York, et disparaissent, lavés de tout soupçons…_

Elle secoua à nouveau sa tête ce n'était pas à elle de résoudre ce meurtre. Elle avait déjà assez à faire de son côté… La pile de courrier se rappela à son bon souvenir et elle leva les yeux au ciel en l'attrapant.

Elle se jeta dans son canapé et commença son tri. Heureusement que des années de pratiques lui permettaient de commencer à reconnaître les enveloppes douteuses et d'aller plus vite. Les lettres fanatiques ou de menaces étaient finalement facilement identifiables : écrites en majuscules, souvent non timbrées puisque déposées à même la boîte…

Alors que Kate s'apprêtait à jeter une lettre, un détail l'interpela et elle plissa les yeux. Son échine se hérissa.

« On a rien. »

Cette phrase sembla résumer l'état d'esprit des trois enquêteurs, penchés sur un maigre carton. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant que le corps de Central Park avait été trouvé, et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancés, voire pas du tout. Ils avaient enfin eu accès aux dossiers détaillés des meurtres commis par le tueur au ruban, mais finalement les seules informations qu'ils avaient pu en tirer et qu'il semblait tuer complètement aléatoirement puisque ils avaient retrouvés un corps signé d'un ruban au poignet, et passé totalement inaperçu à l'époque, cinq ans plus tôt, et un autre l'année dernière, à peu près à la même période. Gates leur avait demandé d'éplucher tous les meurtres non résolus où le cadavre avait été retrouvé dans un état de décomposition avancé au cas ou le ruban serait passé inaperçu, mais rien.

« Ça n'a aucun sens, ronchonna Ryan, ce gars tue vraiment une fois de temps en temps, on a quoi franchement le meurtre d'il y a cinq ans, et celui de l'an dernier ?

-On en a un entre les deux aussi, lui rappela Esposito d'un air blasé, il y a quatre ans.

-À peu près à la même période que le premier non ? vérifia Kevin.

-Ouaip, en mai, confirma son équipier en secouant le rapport du légiste de l'époque.

-On a aussi cette fille, résuma Castle en montrant la photo d'un cadavre placardée sur le tableau blanc, il y a quatre mois.

-Mais le ruban n'était pas le même plus petit, moins agrémenté, elle portait peut-être ça comme bracelet.

-Je pense que c'est quand même lui rappelle toi ce que nous a dit Morrison quand on est allé lui poser des questions sur cette affaire, ils avaient trouvé le corps près d'une banque et joliment disposé.

-Joliment disposé, railla Esposito.

-Ce sont ses mots, tu sais qu'il aimait être poétique dans ses rapports… » lança Castle avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Malgré cette plaisanterie, l'ambiance sembla se ternir à nouveau. L'enquête piétinait, ils le savaient pertinemment. Le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de coincer ce gars était de comprendre son fonctionnement, son rituel avant de tuer, ou bien… D'attendre qu'il tue à nouveau.

« Je reste convaincu qu'il cache un truc derrière ses meurtres, lança alors Castle en quittant son bureau et en se dirigeant vers le tableau, peut-être qu'il est schizophrène et que son autre lui est en quête d'épanouissement et a besoin de s'affirmer à chacune de ses sorties… »

Esposito et Ryan, qui avaient tout deux les coudes sur leur bureau et le menton posé sur les mains s'échangèrent un bref regard avant d'hocher frénétiquement la tête en signe de négation. Castle eut une moue vexée il était pourtant fier de sa théorie, la seule véritable avancée de la journée…

Alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir en ignorant délibérément le regard faussement blasé et condescendant de ses collègues, il senti son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il décrocha et le porta directement à son oreille :

« Castle.

-_Détective, excusez-moi de vous déranger, c'est Beckett…_

-J'aurais reconnu votre voix entre mille, lui répondit-il d'une voix exagérément suave alors qu'il se laissait aller dans son siège, un petit sourire aux lèvres, que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ? Je tiens à vous informer que ma fille risque de me tuer si elle sait que vous m'appelez… _Intimement_.

-_Quel dommage_, railla Beckett, _en réalité je vous appelle à cause du meurtre…_ »

Castle se redressa, l'oreille attentive se rappelait-elle de quelque chose suscpetible de les faire enfin avancer ?!

« Des souvenirs ? demanda-t-il, autres que ceux de notre rencontre, bien sûr.

-_J'ai… Je triais mon courrier ce matin, et ce que j'ai pris pour une lettre de fan obsessionnel, comment dire, je ne voulais pas vous entendre ce soir avec votre collègue mais j'ai compris que le tueur…_

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Kate ? demanda Castle, dont le ton inquiet attira le regard des deux autres.

-_Il y avait une lettre agrémentée d'un autocollant… Un ruban. »_

Ce fut comme si une pierre tombait dans l'estomac de Castle. Il l'avait vue. C'était obligé, ce salaud l'avait vu, et connaissant la notoriété de Beckett il avait fini par faire le lien. C'était forcément ça.

« Que dit-elle ?

-_Pas grand chose… Juste « _Je te vois, Kate. »

-J'arrive, ne bougez pas. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune femme de riposter le peu qu'il connaissait d'elle lui soufflait qu'elle aurait répliqué qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Mais aux vues de ce qu'il savait du tueur, c'est-à-dire strictement rien, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ryan.

-Vous vous rappelez de l'auteur…

-Oui, _Kate_, répliqua Esposito en levant un sourcil suggestif à l'attention de Castle.

-Elle a reçu une lettre, le type l'a vue, il sait où elle habite. Il a décoré l'enveloppe avec un ruban. »

Esposito perdit son air railleur et il dévisagea Castle. C'était la première fois que le tueur communiquait avec eux. Le sentiment de puissance avait pris le dessus, et il commençait à vouloir introduire un tiers dans son numéro macabre. Il se sentait tellement puissant qu'il pensait pouvoir leur échapper même en se mouillant.

« Je reviens.

-Attends, l'interrompit Ryan, et s'il la surveille ? Il saura qu'elle nous a mis au courant !

-Et s'il avait décidé d'en faire sa prochaine victime ? C'est notre chance de le coincer. »

Kevin capitula. Il savait que quand son collègue était dans ce genre d'état, mieux fallait le laisser opérer. Castle pouvait paraître gamin, inoffensif à première vue, mais quand une affaire touchait une des personnes de son entourage il s'investissait corps et âme. Ils avaient pu s'en rendre compte la fois où une banque où se trouvait Martha et Alexis avait été prise d'assaut. La seule chose qui intriguait l'irlandais était de savoir pourquoi son collègue réagissait aussi vivement alors qu'il n'était question _que_ de Beckett. Espo avait peut-être touché juste en le taquinant sur l'emploie du prénom de l'écrivain.

Castle se maudit de ne pas être vêtu pus chaudement quand le vent glacé qui soufflait à New York le frappa de plein fouet. Il maugréa et avança plus rapidement afin de se réchauffer. Il avait eu le temps de chercher l'adresse de Beckett avant de quitter le commissariat du douzième et s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec…

« Beckett, je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord c'est le garçon qui vient chercher la fille, pas l'inverse.

-Je vous ai appelé sur la route. » répliqua Beckett en lui jetant un regard courroucé.

Il fonça les sourcils dans une moue qu'il jugeait réprobatrice, mais devant l'air amusé qui commençait à se peindre sur le visage de la jeune femme il en conclut qu'elle ne faisait pas effet. Ils firent donc tous deux demi-tour afin de regagner le commissariat.

« J'ai essayé de ne pas trop la toucher, dis Beckett en lui tendant l'enveloppe une fois qu'ils furent rentrés.

-Merci. J'espérais que vous m'appeliez pour autre chose…

-Pour quoi d'autre ? répliqua-t-elle en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

-Parce que ma personne vous manque ? Mon charme, ma façon d'être, mon…

-Ego surdimensionné ? »

L'air qu'arborait le détective lui rappela tellement celle d'un enfant pris en faute avec ses yeux exorbités qu'elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer il était tellement facile de le désarçonner… Comment pouvait-il mener des interrogatoires ?

Il ronchonna dans sa barbe tout en examinant l'enveloppe. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas été envoyée par la poste mais simplement déposée dans la boîte aux lettres de Beckett. Mis à part le ruban et le nom de l'auteur, elle était vierge.

« Quand l'avez-vous reçue ? »

Beckett remit nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne sais pas, commença-t-elle avant d'embrayer directement afin de se justifier, ça fait un petit moment que mon courrier s'accumule et j'ai été un peu… _Occupée_ ces derniers temps. »

Elle semblait vraiment désolée, ce qui devait être rare vu son caractère farouche et Castle lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle devait déjà être assez mal à l'aise vis-à-vis du fou qui traînait dehors, pas la peine de la sermonner. De toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il était déjà difficile d'être crédible devant Beckett… Et puis ce n'était pas son genre. C'était plutôt son genre à _lui_ d'être sermonné.

Ils arrivaient à l'étage des bureaux et Castle lui désigna l'open-space d'un signe de tête, l'invitant à le suivre. Il chercha du regard ses coéquipiers puis fronça les sourcils. Gates se trouva en plein milieu des bureaux avec… Le maire ?!

« Monsieur le maire, le salua-t-il un peu interloqué.

-Détective, répondit l'homme aux tempes grisonnantes en lui serrant la main.

-On a trouvé un autre corps, lui expliqua Esposito tout en enfilant sa veste et en rangeant son arme dans son étui, on y va. »

Castle acquiesça et se tourna vers Gates et le maire. Apparemment, le capitaine n'avait pas encore été mise au courant de la lettre puisqu'elle regardait alternativement Beckett et Castle en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Castle s'éloigna et elle le rejoint. Il sorti la lettre de sa poche et la tendit au capitaine avant de lui résumer brièvement la situation.

« Donc, ce type a contacté l'écrivain et recommence à tuer aujourd'hui ?

-On ne sait pas vraiment quand est-ce qu'il a essayé de contacter Beckett. Elle a trouvé la lettre aujourd'hui, la poste de nos jours… »

Devant le regard agacé de sa supérieure, il baissa les yeux, penaud.

« Faites porter cette lettre à l'équipe technique. Qui sait, on trouvera peut-être quelque chose.

-Bien chef. »

Ils se raprochèrent des deux autres et remarquèrent que le maire était au téléphone. Ils attendirent patiemment qu'il raccroche.

« Cette fois-ci, il a choisi un endroit plus visible à la sortie d'une bouche de métro, dans le quinzième. La jeune femme a été retrouvée il y a tout juste vingt minutes, et dès qu'on a remarqué le…, il coula un regard vers Beckett mais un hochement de la part de Castle le fit continuer, le ruban j'ai été mis au courant. Il faut résoudre cette affaire et au plus vite, pour l'instant les journalistes n'ont pas fait le rapprochement, mais quand ce sera le cas… Il y aura une véritable explosion médiatique !

-Boom ! » chuchota Castle juste assez fort pour que Beckett l'entende et elle fit les gros yeux.

Le capitaine Gates hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés. Cette affaire prenait décidemment des tournures qu'elle n'aimait pas.

« Au fait, ma chère Beckett, vous suivez le détective Castle afin de trouver l'inspiration ? » demanda le maire dans le but de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Le lieutenant se tourna vers Beckett et haussa un sourcil tout en lui adressant un sourire charmeur. Beckett profita du fait que Gates mettait le maire au courant sur la place de l'écrivain dans cette affaire pour lever les yeux au ciel et détourner son regard de Castle qui jubilait littéralement. Quand l'attention se reporta sur elle, elle plaqua sur ses lèvres un de ses sourires polis qu'elle avait appris à maîtriser au fur et à mesure que sa célébrité enflait et lança :

« Pas pour le moment mais qui sait une affaire pareille peut être source d'inspiration ! »

Le maire eut un petit rire puis Gates l'emmena dans son bureau afin de lui donner un dossier de l'affaire sur le tueur au ruban avec leur avancée actuelle. Le maire aimait se tenir informé des affaires prenantes qui avaient lieu dans sa ville, et il n'était pas rare de le croiser de temps à autres au commissariat.

« Une sombre affaire, capitaine Gates, une bien sombre affaire, ronchonna Martin Reynolds en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil que lui avait désigné la femme.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire, monsieur, répondit-elle en lui tendant une chemise de carton jaune pâle qui contenait les détails de l'affaire.

-Oui…, dit-il en se plongeant rapidement dans la lecture du dossier, excusez-moi d'être si direct, mais puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

-Bien sûr monsieur le maire » répondit Victoria en se penchant un peu plus vers son interlocuteur.

* * *

J'avais d'ailleurs une petite question : je regarde Castle en VO, et je ne sais pas comment se fait appeler Gates en VF. J'ai vu sur un site que c'était "chef", est-ce que c'est bien ça ? Ça me gênait de balancer un "Sir" en plein milieu d'une phrase en français, mais "chef" ça me fait bizarre... '^^ Et si vous savez comment Espo surnomme Ryan en VF ? En VO c'est "bro" et pareil, je vois pas du tout comment le tourner sans faire tâche... En tout cas merci beaucoup si vous éclairez ma lanterne, et on se retrouve d'ici quelques jours pour la suite, d'ici-là portez-vous bien !


	6. Chapitre 5

_Salut !_

_Désolée de ce léger retard. Je rentre lundi et j'ai profité de ma semaine pour me préparer et tout et tout. J'essaye de m'avancer au maximum dans cette histoire afin de pouvoir continuer à publier malgré mon année, normalement ça devrait passer. ;)_

_Voilà donc le dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

_**Inversons les rôles**_

**Chapitre 5**

Une fois Gates partie, Castle se retourna vers Beckett et ouvrit la bouche, son habituel air amusé sur le visage quand son téléphone sonna. Il regarda le nom de l'appelant et porta le combiné à son oreille.

« Je t'écoute Ryan.

-_C'est bien le même homme ; le corps a été disposé et apprêté après la mort. Sans parler du ruban…_

_-_Les premières constatations de Lanie ? demanda alors Castle en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

-_Apparemment la femme serait morte en début de matinée. La rigidité était déjà présente._

-Il a donc pris le temps de déplacer le corps et de le préparer…

_-C'est ce qu'on s'est dit aussi._

-On en reparlera au poste, merci Ryan. » abrégea Castle en voyant Gates saluer le maire en sortant de son bureau.

Le détective raccrocha et se redressa alors que le capitaine se dirigeait vers eux. Le maire leur fit un bref signe de main avant de quitter l'open-space auquel Castle et Beckett répondirent par un petit hochement de tête poli.

« Madame Beckett, aux vues des circonstances je pense qu'il serait bienvenu que vous bénéficiiez d'une protection policière.

-Je vous remercie capitaine mais je suis apte à me défendre toute seule. »

Castle tiqua. Le capitaine Gates n'était pas le genre de femme à qui on répondait de la sorte. Aussi, l'écrivain ne semblait pas être de celles qui avaient besoin d'être dorlotées, bien au contraire. Toutefois, le détective trouvait la suggestion de sa supérieure des plus étranges : elle n'était pas du genre à demander une protection autour d'une personnalité importante seulement à cause d'une lettre très peu explicite. Il fronçait les sourcils alors que Gates coulait un imperceptible regard vers l'ascenseur, dans lequel le maire venait de s'engouffrer. Cela avait à peine duré une seconde mais Castle avait comprit : le maire lui avait personnellement demandé de veiller sur Kate Beckett.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais voyez-vous c'est la première fois que notre homme prend contact avec quelqu'un, une civile de surcroît. Ce serait donc utile pour l'enquête que vous restiez en présence de certains de mes hommes au cas où il vous recontacterait. »

Le détective su qu'elle avait fait mouche. Il avait beau connaître Beckett depuis peu et certainement pas de façon très approfondie, il savait que l'écrivain était habitée par un profond sens du devoir. Il nota la façon dont elle pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils et su qu'il avait raison. Gates lui avait sorti l'argument ultime.

« Je serai ravie de vous aider. »

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent un instant du regard puis le visage de Gates se fendit d'un petit sourire. Ses épaules se détendirent et elle s'apprêtait à regagner son bureau quand elle ajouta à l'adresse de Beckett et de Castle, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

« Vous pourrez toujours vous inspirer des pratiques du lieutenant Castle pour vos romans. »

Rick trépigna et Beckett lui jeta un regard noir qui signifiait « _même pas la peine_ ». Gates ne remarqua rien de l'échange silencieux entre les deux protagonistes et regagna son bureau afin de passer quelques coups de téléphones.

« Coincée avec moi on dirait ? lança joyeusement Castle en tirant une deuxième chaise vers son bureau afin que Beckett puisse s'y asseoir.

-Pas avec _vous_, je pense que le capitaine Gates ne vous a pas assigné personnellement à cette tâche.

-Oui mais _je _dirige l'équipe qui s'occupe de cette affaire et _je_ suis donc le seul à assigner _qui_ s'occupe de _quoi_. »

Il haussa un sourcil victorieux alors que Beckett levait les yeux au ciel, plus amusée qu'agacée à vrai dire. Elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais le comportement de Castle l'amusait. Toute la personnalité du détective l'amusait, pour être plus exacte. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait souvent tendance à sentir un petit sourire naître sur son visage quand elle était en présence du détective. Sourire qu'elle dissimulait habilement à l'intéressé. Sinon, elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler…

Elle remarqua alors que Castle semblait s'être lancé dans un long monologue qui semblait plus ou moins la concerner. Il fut néanmoins coupé par le retour de ses deux collègues.

Ryan et Esposito s'attardèrent un peu sur Beckett, accoudée sur un des coins du bureau de Castle, mais ce dernier leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil afin de leur faire comprendre qu'il leur expliquerait la situation. Aussi, Esposito s'avança vers lui afin de faire son rapport sur la scène de crime.

« D'après Lanie, la fille est morte ce matin. Nuque brisée, ça a du se passer très rapidement parce qu'elle n'avait pas de marques apparentes de lutte.

-Il a préparé le corps, continua Ryan en s'asseyant sur le bureau de Javier, on en est pas encore certains mais on pense qu'il a maquillé la fille. On a envoyé un échantillon du rouge à lèvres au CSU afin de savoir si c'était la même teinte que celui de l'autre fille.

-Et la disposition du corps ? continua Castle alors que Kevin cherchait les photos dans le dossier.

-Assez simple, la fille a été déposée près de la sortie du métro, il a du profiter du carambolage qu'il y a eu cet après-midi pour faire sa petite mise en scène.

-Il a donc changé de lieu au dernier moment, répondit Castle.

-C'est ce qu'on s'est dit aussi. Tu penses… Qu'il commence à jouer avec nous ? »

C'était la question que tous se posaient. De ce qu'ils avaient appris des précédentes enquêtes, leur tueur au ruban préférait la discrétion et la sobriété pour ses crimes. Il tuait pour son plaisir personnel et suivait son propre rite. En intégrant Beckett à la donne, il semblait avoir changé. Il voulait rendre ses faits publics. L'accident qui avait coupé la circulation non loin de la quinzième avait aussi interrompu le service de la ligne de métro dans ce quartier. Ce fait avait été rendu public aux alentours de quinze heures, et la fille avait été tuée tôt ce matin. De ce qu'ils pouvaient en déduire, il l'avait tué puis avait pris le temps de la préparer de son côté avant de l'emmener vers le lieu prédestiné. Seulement, il avait changé d'avis en cours de route et avait décidé de la disposer près de la bouche de métro. Il savait qu'une fois le trafic revenu à la normale, ce serait l'affolement. Les journalistes seraient présents encore plus rapidement que précédemment, et ses crimes interpelleraient plus les médias.

« Donc vous pensez qu'il change son jeu ? demanda Ryan.

-Peut-être que sa psychose a changé et qu'un nouvel élément perturbateur, vous, commença Castle en désignant Beckett, l'a fait tomber dans une spirale de folie plus intense et que… »

Beckett fixa le détective interloquée. Les deux autres se contentèrent de secouer la tête en haussant les sourcils d'un air résigné. Alors que Castle, qui s'était approché du tableau blanc afin d'agrémenter ses dires des photos des victimes, se retourna dans une pose théâtrale afin de clore sa théorie, il fronça les sourcils devant l'air choqué de Beckett.

Alors que Castle prenait son habituel air boudeur, Esposito croisa le regard de Beckett. Le latino semblait mi- amusé mi- désespéré par le comportement de son collègue et il fit un petit clin d'œil à Beckett. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui soufflait que la jeune auteur était quelqu'un de bien et de droit, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de l'empathie pour elle, bien qu'elle écrive des livres de gonzesses dont Kevin était friand…

« Beckett restera avec nous pour cette affaire, commença alors Castle en remarquant les coups d'œil des deux autres vers la jeune femme, Gates pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit sur place si notre gars essaye de la contacter. »

Les deux autres hochèrent positivement la tête et sourirent à Beckett. Cette dernière jeta un petit regard vers Castle. Elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir abordé la chose comme ça. Elle n'aimait pas paraître diminuée aux yeux des autres, et encore moins avoir recours à de l'aide. Elle était quelqu'un de fier et n'aimait pas dépendre des autres. Or la façon dont Castle avait tourné la chose devant ses collègues ne l'a faisait pas passer pour une demoiselle en détresse, au contraire.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant quelques secondes, et Beckett eut l'impression qu'on lui retirait un poids des épaules. Les yeux bleus de Castle luisaient de malice et étaient plissés à cause du petit sourire qu'il lui destinait. Elle senti à nouveau ses lèvres s'étirer et pour la première fois elle ne se retint pas. Elle adressa un vrai sourire au détective, et elle eut l'impression de voir ses yeux pétiller d'autant plus.

Un bruit de téléphone résonna dans l'open-space et leur échange silencieux se termina brusquement. Un peu gêné, Beckett coula un regard en direction de Ryan et d'Esposito, mais ces deux derniers semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué du manège de leur collègue et de la jeune femme.

« Castle. Ok, merci. »

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers les trois autres. Malgré elle, Beckett sentait son ventre se tordre d'anticipation et ses membres fourmiller. Elle avait envie de savoir ce qui se passait, envie de savoir quelle tournure prenait l'enquête. Finalement, ce compromis avec Gates avait peut-être des bons côtés…

« C'était la scientifique. Le rouge à lèvres correspond, c'est bien notre homme qui a maquillé la victime.

-Il a eu plus de temps que pour la femme de Central Park cette fois, dit Ryan en désignant la victime sur le tableau, peut-être qu'on en apprendra plus sur ses méthodes. »

Les autres acquiescèrent. Ils allaient devoir attendre le rapport d'autopsie de Lanie afin de savoir à quelle heure précisément la jeune femme était morte. Ensuite, ils allaient devoir essayer de combler les blancs de la journée d'aujourd'hui, de comprendre ce qu'avait fait le tueur, et ce qui l'avait poussé à changer de lieu au dernier moment.

« En parlant de scientifiques, il faut que je leur apporte la lettre, lança Castle en secouant le bout de papier, Beckett vous devriez venir avec moi, John est un _fan _inconditionnel de vos bouquins et… Hé ! »

Beckett lui avait coupé la chique en attrapant le sachet dans lequel il venait de ranger la lettre. Boudeur, Castle la dirigea donc vers l'ascenseur afin d'aller rendre visite à l'équipe technique. De leur côté, Ryan et Esposito accrochaient les nouveaux éléments dont ils disposaient sur le tableau blanc. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de retracer la journée de leur homme en plaçant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient la succession d'évènements. Ils devraient attendre d'avoir plus d'informations de la part de Lanie afin d'être plus précis. Ils détestaient cette sensation qu'ils avaient de piétiner dans cette affaire.

« Tu penses que Beckett pourra nous être utiles sur cette affaire ? demanda Ryan en accrochant une photo de la victime.

-Possible, Gates ne nous l'aurait pas assignée sinon. Puis c'est la première fois que notre gars prend contact.

-Ouais…

-Allez mon pote, on va l'avoir ! »

L'optimisme de Javier fit sourire Ryan et il s'attela avec un peu plus de cœur à sa tâche. Il n'aimait pas se sentir impuissant et c'est tout ce que cette affaire lui inspirait… Il espérait qu'Esposito avait vu juste, et que le fait que le tueur tente d'entrer en communication avec Beckett ne le mène à sa perte.

Les deux équipiers avaient à peine fini d'accrocher les photos et diverses informations sur le tableau blanc que des éclats de voix les informèrent du retour de Castle et Beckett. Ils se retournèrent pour leur faire fasse et se retrouvèrent en face d'un Castle suppliant et d'une Beckett passablement agacée. Difficile de supposer qu'ils étaient dans un commissariat… L'arrivée de l'auteur semblait rendre Castle encore plus fou et plein d'énergie qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il était grandement comparable à un jeu chiot, à vrai dire…

« On aura les résultats, si résultats il y a, dans la soirée, les informa Beckett en remarquant que Ryan et Esposito fixaient Castle dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-En attendant, on va essayer d'en apprendre plus sur notre victime pour savoir où elle se trouvait quand elle a été agressée. »

Kevin et Esposito acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur bureau respectif tandis que Castle regagnait le sien. Beckett resta un instant debout puis remarquant que personne ne lui disait rien, elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise que le détective avait mis à sa disposition contre son propre bureau.

« Je sais que vous allez me demander de rentrer chez vous, et la réponse est non, lui dit Castle d'une voix enfantine que Beckett jugea désagréablement horripilante.

-J'ai un livre à écrire, rétorqua-t-elle, faute de mieux.

-Il y a bien de quoi écrire ici, lui dit Castle en lui tendant son stylo avec un air mielleux, à moins que ce soit ma compagnie qui vous dérange ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, c'était devenu une habitude en très peu de temps ! Le détective ne la quittait pas du regard, goguenard. Beckett n'avait aucune envie de se faire baby-sitter, et il le savait. Il allait profiter de sa situation pour la taquiner encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, et cette perspective lui donna des frissons. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il mette son nez partout dans sa vie, et elle était sûre que c'est ce qu'il ferait… Elle eu une brève vision de Castle, debout en plein milieu de son salon, occupé à fureter partout comme un gamin de six ans. Décidément, ce tueur au ruban lui causait bien des soucis…

Malgré tout, Kate devait admettre qu'elle se sentait grisée par l'aventure qui lui tendait les bras. Elle ne disait pas là qu'elle était ravie de se retrouver en plein milieu d'une affaire de meurtres en série, loin de là. Toutefois elle avait toujours été une femme d'action, et elle devait admettre qu'elle se sentait parfois frustrée de voir que les seules aventures qu'elle avait vécues étaient celles qu'elle couchait sur du papier. Elle ne regrettait en rien sa vocation ; écrire était devenu son exutoire et elle était certaine qu'elle se serait enfermée dans une torpeur sans fin sans ça.

Castle était retourné à ses occupations tandis que Beckett était perdue dans ses pensées. La vérité, même si la jeune femme était incapable de le réaliser clairement, était qu'elle angoissait à l'idée de laisser un flic entrer dans son intimité. Elle avait peur qu'il rouvre malgré lui ses anciennes blessures et qu'elle plonge à nouveau tête la première dans le gouffre sans fond qu'avait causé la mort de sa mère. Elle était parvenue à surmonter tout ça, à laisser cette part de son passé derrière elle et à avancer malgré la douleur et la solitude qui l'avaient oppressés. Elle avait vu son père sombrer dans l'alcoolisme, se détruire à petits feux et s'était senti ronger d'une telle colère et d'une telle rancœur à l'encontre de ceux qui avaient causés la mort de sa mère. Toutefois depuis, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, elle avait appris à dompter ses émotions, à remonter la pente, et son père avait arrêté de boire. Elle avait sauvé la vie de son père, et enterré ses démons. Elle ne voulait pas revivre tout ça, et même si elle ne réalisait pas encore, c'était ce qu'elle craignait le plus et une de ses raisons de se monter réticente envers Castle. Ça plus le fait qu'elle n'était pas forcément quelqu'un qui se liait d'amitié avec le premier venu.

Un léger bip interpella les quatres personnes présentes dans l'open-space et ils relevèrent la tête en direction du bruit. Javier, dont c'était le téléphone, lu rapidement le sms avant de lancer :

« Lanie a les premières constatations, elle veut nous voir. »

Les deux équipiers se dirigèrent donc vers la morgue mais Castle prit son temps afin de pouvoir parler avec Beckett.

« Vous restez ici ? La machine à café est un peu capricieuse et ne vaut pas le Starbuck mais c'est toujours ça.

-Je ne suis pas une petite fleur fragile vous savez » lui répondit Beckett en lui jetant un regard de défis.

Il la toisa un instant puis son petit sourire qui lui faisait plisser les yeux fit son apparition. Il désigna alors les portes de l'ascenseur tout en mimant une courbette.

« Après vous ! »

Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard à la morgue. Castle fut rassurer de voir que le corps était recouvert du linceul noir caractéristique. Apparemment, Esposito et Ryan avait mis Lanie au courant quant à la situation de Beckett, car la jeune femme semblait attendre l'arrivée des deux derniers comme la venue du Père Noël.

« Madame Beckett, enchantée ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui présentant sa main gantée.

-Elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle madame, elle a l'impression de prendre vingt ans ! » lui indiqua Castle qui récolta en retour un regard noir des deux femmes.

Un petit toussotement discret de Ryan sembla faire revenir Lanie sur terre puisqu'elle arbora aussitôt son visage professionnel tout en leur tendant son rapport contenant ses premières constatations. Elle s'empressa de leur détailler :

« Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne pourrai être sûre et certaine de l'heure de la mort qu'après l'autopsie. Mais je peux déjà affirmer que ça fait plus de dix heures. »

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête tandis que Beckett laissait son regard dériver sur ce qui l'entourait tout en écoutant le rapport de la médecin légiste.

-Elle a été tuée rapidement, et d'une rapide torsion de la nuque. D'après la taille de la victime, je pense que notre type doit avoisiner les un mètre quatre-vingts. D'après le sens de la torsion, il est droitier. »

Elle continua ainsi de leur donner divers petites informations utiles concernant la victime et leur tueur. Les trois enquêteurs ainsi que Beckett écoutaient attentivement puis la remercièrent avant de prendre congés.

Alors que Beckett allait quitter la morgue à la suite de Castle, elle senti qu'on la retenait par le bras. Elle se retourna vers Lanie qui la fixait, un peu gênée.

« Vous tenez le coup… ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, ça ne doit pas être facile de se retrouver mêlée à une histoire pareille.

-Ça paraît tout droit sorti d'un livre ! » répondit Beckett avant de saisir l'ironie de la situation.

Il y eu un petit silence puis les deux femmes se dévisagèrent. Elles se mirent alors à pouffer et Beckett se senti plus détendue.

« Juste au cas où, si jamais la présence des gars vous pèsent ou que Castle… Enfin, n'hésitez pas à descendre. Si jamais la salle est occupée, il y a un panneau sur la porte. Vous ne risquez pas de tomber sur quelque chose qui vous ôtera l'envie de déjeuner pendant trois jours ! »

Beckett la remercia et la salua avant de regagner l'ascenseur. Alors que les portes se refermaient, elle soupira. Cette journée avait été éprouvante, vraiment. Mais elle était contente d'avoir fait la connaissance du docteur Parish, ou encore d'avoir revu Ryan et Esposito. Les services de police de New York étaient plutôt impersonnels et c'était bon de voir que c'était des personnes comme eux qui veillaient à notre sécurité. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Castle…

« Alors, elle a réussi à vous faire signer ses bouquins ? » lança Esposito en souriant alors que Beckett les rejoignaient.

Elle allait répondre mais son téléphone sonna. Elle s'excusa avant de s'éloigner et de porter machinalement l'appareil à son oreille.

« Beckett.

-_Salut Kate… »_

* * *

_Et voilouuu, un chapitre un poil plus long que les autres il me semble. Petite avancée dans l'enquête... Et base de l'amitié Lanie/Kate ! J'ai eu un peu de mal pour Espo et Kate, parce qu'ils sont assez proches et Beckett a énormément confiance en lui, et je ne savais pas trop comment aborder leur relation dans le futur... Et au fait, merci d'avoir éclairé mes lanternes concernant la traduction des surnoms, d'ailleurs je voulais vous en demander un autre : est-ce qu'en VF Castle donne un surnom à sa fille ? Il me semble qu'en VO il l'appelle pumpkin de temps en temps..._**  
**

_Voilà, sinon je vous laisse sur le -mystérieux ?- coup de téléphone de Beckett... ;) À très vite ! _


End file.
